


Before We Fell

by ClarityVee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Enemies(?) to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Calamity, Slow Burn, at first it’ll be a lot of butting heads, botw zelink - Freeform, link is just a very confused and quiet boy, once they start to get along they are very sweet, sad ending :) warning you now, this is pre-calamity events you bet i’m doing this up until we see the memories, zelda tends to overthink everything, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarityVee/pseuds/ClarityVee
Summary: Before he was chosen by the legendary blade, he was just a boy.Before she could awaken her powers, she was just a girl.Before they were entrusted to save the world, they were just kids. Kids put under intense pressure. But with enough pressure, you eventually break.A fic delving into the relationship of Link and Princess Zelda before the calamity striked, and how two strangers learn to become entrusted friends, and possibly even more, before everything is taken from them both.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this before Age of Calamity’s demi dropped, and I already had to change this first chapter a bit. Since the game won’t be out for another few weeks, and I probably won’t get my hands on it until the holiday season, I won’t refer to it for inspiration for events in this fic. As of right now, it’ll only be pre-calamity memories and hinted at events from the game.

Growing up, Link was always told by his father to look his best in front of those with power. Whether it was his parents, his teachers, or owners of the local shops, he was instructed to be the most presentable version of himself possible.

To say he felt small underneath the stare of King Rhoam was an understatement. 

His brow was glistening with sweat, stray hairs that fell from his elastic sticking to his skin. Dirt and grime were over his exposed fingers from where his gloves didn’t give him protection. He didn’t expect his armor to be spic and span, either, given how he did experience one fall from a particularly large blow from a moblin. In no way was Link prepared to speak with the king.

If he was being honest, Link had no idea what the king wanted to see him for. Surely, he looked unkempt. That, he couldn’t deny. But he just came out from a battle after Hyrule Castle was ambushed by a mob of hundreds of monsters. All the running and sword fighting would leave anyone fatigued. He wasn’t the only one that appeared less than perfect after the fight, yet the king only approached Link and asked to speak with him in private immediately. So what did the king need to discuss with him?

Also being taught to never speak to royalty unless spoken to, Link kneeled with respect at the king’s appearance, nodding in agreement to meet with him. He questioned whether changing out of his armor and into his uniform would be the better decision, but the king seemed urgent. So, he quickly got back to his feet and followed the king into his study. 

“You fought bravely today,” the king started, his back to Link as he slowly stepped towards the desk in the corner of the room. He waited a beat, seeing if the small soldier would respond before continuing. “I also saw you defeat that malfunctioned guardian yesterday with only a pot lid.”

Link gasped before he realized he made a noise, trying his best to cover it up with a small cough and a bow of his head. _The king saw that?!_

His back still towards Link, Rhoam let out a barely audible hum at the boy. Finally turning around, he let the slightest of smiles grace his lips, only for it to disappear as quickly when he saw his soldier still kneeling before him. 

_He’s polite. He could give him that._

“You’ve shown exceptional skill being in my royal guard since your first day,” he continued. “Being the King of Hyrule, I have a kingdom to protect. Protecting my kingdom means the army I send to protect my people must be fearless, selfless, and ready to put their life on the line at any moment at a minimum.” King Rhoam’s eyes hardened, his focus on Link growing stronger. “Qualities you’ve shown tenfold. Your skill with a sword is exceptional, and your ability to react to danger in a timely fashion ensures the safety of Hyrule.”

“Which is why I am now appointing you to be the personal guard of the Princess.”

Eyes widening, Link swallowed his gasp before it escaped his lips. Lifting his gaze to meet the king’s eyes, he searched for any sign that the king was joking. He couldn’t be serious, could he? The princess was guarded by at least two guards at most times even inside the castle. Would he even be capable of guarding her by himself?

“Don’t worry, boy. I’m sure that you are more than capable of protecting my daughter with just your hands.”

Heat rushed through Link’s face. _Can he read my mind?!_

Crossing his arms, King Rhoam nodded down at Link. 

“You will start at the start of the new week. That should give you enough time to gather your things and move into the castle. I hope you don’t mind.”

Link shook his head. How could he turn down a chance to move into the castle? Of course, Castle Town was lively and close in proximity to the training grounds, and Link didn’t mind sharing a home with other members of the royal guard, but given what the king told him, he didn’t need to visit them anymore …

“Then it’s settled.”

King Rhoam turned his back to Link once again, making his way to the desk tucked in the corner of the room. 

“I’ll set the arrangements with the staff for your new bedroom. You won’t need to worry about anything.”

Again met with silence, King Rhoam looked over his shoulder. Still, Link was kneeling before him, his head down, but his eyes watching the king’s movements.

“You may go. Thank you for your time.”

Link stood and nodded, then bowed at the waist before turning around to leave. Once he left the king’s study, he met out a huge sigh of relief. Was he really holding his breath so much in there?

His mouth felt dry and no amount of swallowing seemed to ease him. No one could deny the king of any request. Even Link had to admit, from the king’s perspective, he _did_ seem like the perfect person to guarantee the princess’ protection. There was just one problem.

The princess absolutely despised him.

Why? He could never figure out. The princess and him had only interacted in brief passings. Her walking through while the military trained, or dozens of guards escorted her through town. Even with all guards being present during ceremonies and celebrations in the kingdom, she never failed to send a quick glare in his direction when she spotted him. The two have never even shared a conversation. Yet, the princess seemed to possess a hatred for him as if he was the reincarnation of the demon king of ancient times. 

It was worthless to dwell on it. In reality, Link himself had no harsh feelings towards the princess. He only wished that any meeting they shared didn’t have an air of animosity lingering above them. 

As he started to head back to his shared home in Castle Town, Link’s mind couldn't help but think of his future days. The princess was by no means snobby or impatient. In fact, she was poised and elegant. He often forgot just how young she was; not even seventeen. The way she spoke, and the way she carried herself, made it seem like she was mature and wise. Yet, here she was, just a few months younger than Link, himself. Despite her refined image, she seemed to have a short temper around him. He wasn’t sure how either of them would handle him being her newly appointed knight. 

Even through his bath, Link’s mind wandered to what his new daily routine would be like. The thought of making the princess angry concerned him. Should he have brought it up to the king? But who else would be her knight? Did she even need a personal knight, when she was always surrounded by multiple guards? 

Before he knew it, night fell. He still had several days before his new duty started. Hopefully, by then his mind would ease up a little. As he climbed into bed, he pushed the princess from his mind and thought of his family. His father and his sister, and his late mother. He’s fighting for them. If he could deal with his sister, he could deal with the princess and her passive-aggressiveness. 

Besides, he would get to eat the royal family dinners now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the first chapter intrigued everyone! It was a bit shorter than I originally planned, but I didn’t want it to drag too much, either. The real stepping stones are placed here! I’m really excited to get into writing this fic, so I hope all of you enjoy it, too!

When King Rhoam told Link he would set the arrangements for his new living quarters, he assumed the king just informed the staff living in the castle that he’d be moving in and would need a room cleaning out. Never did he expect to be escorted by a group of maids to a room as large as his former home in Hateno with his belongings already put away for him. Especially since his bags were only taken from him shortly after he entered through the castle’s front entrance. 

_How did they unpack my things so quickly?_

Perhaps it was just because he was used to a much smaller living space, but with just a quick glance, Link felt like he was given more than he deserved. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but to him, this looked like a room that should belong to the royal family. If his room was so large, he couldn’t even imagine the size of the King’s sleeping chambers.

Even though he was now the princess’ personal guard, his new living space was a floor below her bedroom. Just because he was living in the castle, doesn’t mean he’s royalty. Link supposed he didn’t expect otherwise. The staff would need to be closest to their designated duties, but the top few floors were reserved for the royal family and their closest companions. 

Stepping into his new room, Link inspected the space. His bed was huge, at least room for three bodies to fit and sleep comfortably on. Next to the bed was a dark wooden nightstand, a candle-lit lantern placed on top. The window on the wall opposite the bed was just shy of being floor to ceiling in length, the white curtains pulled open to let all the sunlight in. The room seemed to glow under the gaze of the sun, despite all the dark furniture that occupied the space. Following the sunbeams, Link’s attention was brought to the wardrobe adjacent to the doorway. Just next to that was a small vanity, just big enough for him to keep the small amount of toiletries he owned tidy and in reach for daily use. 

A knock on the door broke Link away from his trance. He swiftly opened the door, being met with a woman with a friendly smile on her face. 

“Hello! You’re Link, right?” she asked.

He nodded. Taking another look at her, Link seemed to recognize her, yet he couldn’t place why.

“Great! Are you settled in?” The woman’s eyes swept behind his shoulder, glancing around the room to see if he was still unpacking. 

Link nodded again.

“Perfect! I’m heading to see the princess right now,” she continued. “I figured since I was passing this way, I’d pick you up and show you where she is.”

Swallowing the newfound lump in his throat, once again Link nodded in silence. He adjusted his royal guard’s cap as he shut the door behind him, following the woman down the hall.

“I’m Impa, by the way,” she introduced, looking over her shoulder to make eye contact as she spoke to him. “The princess and I are very close. We’ve known each other for several years!”

Taking the information in silence, Link met her eyes to show her he was listening. So that’s where he recognized her. Impa was always at the princess’ side whenever they crossed paths. Perhaps he was too caught up in his knightly duties to notice her there, as well.

Impa’s brow furrowed slightly, her lips forming the smallest of pouts. “You don't talk much, do you?”

Giving her a slight shake of his head, Impa seemed satisfied enough with his visual choice of communication and continued to lead the way. 

“Don’t worry about getting lost. The palace is large, but the layout is straight-forward. It’s a lot of walking, but I’m sure that won’t be an issue for you.”

Continuing up the stairs, Impa brought Link to a door on the top floor. He could only assume this was where the princess slept. Shortly after Impa knocked on the door energetically, the door opened with the princess smiling softly.

“Hello, Impa. It’s great to see you.”

Before he could think, he was kneeling from his spot in the wide corridor. Given from the silence, he could guess the princess noticed his presence from his sudden movement.

She let an annoyed groan pass her lips. As a princess, she knew she should have controlled her emotions better. As a person, part of her hoped he heard it. 

“I didn’t expect _him_ to be here so soon,” she whispered to Impa.

“His room was already unpacked,” Impa whispered back. “I doubt the king had anything else for him to do.”

Sighing, the princess straightened her posture and glanced over to the knight before her. “I suppose it can’t be helped,” she muttered. “You may stand.” 

Immediately, Link got to his feet. Meeting her gaze for a split second, he could feel the fire behind her cool eyes. The princess immediately turned her gaze back to Impa, acting as if Link wasn’t even there.

“Shall we get started, then? I’m very interested in any new information you have on the ancient technology.” 

“Yes, princess! Purah lent me these documents for us to go over…”

The two girls headed down the corridor, exchanging excited sentences about their scientific discoveries. If he was being honest, he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. But even Link couldn’t deny that seeing the princess’ smile was a sight he wished he was graced with more often. 

Crossing the walkway, the girls headed to a lone room opposite of the tower where her bedroom was located. Link saw the princess lift her hand to open the door, and he quickly shuffled in front of her, opening the door himself and moving out of the way to let her pass. Her hand still in the air, she sent him a look mixed with confusion and irritation. Slowly, her fingers closed into a small fist as she brought her arm back down to her side. The princess passed through the door, Impa following close behind. Neither Link nor the princess failed to notice her biting her lip to hold back her laughter. 

Before he could close the door after letting them inside the room, he heard the princess let out an angry gasp. 

“Oh no,” she raised, her brow furrowing with annoyance. “You stay outside.”

Impa, while silent, gave the princess a look Link could only guess was an uncomfortable disappointment. He watched as her eyes traveled between himself and her highness. Link, however, stayed frozen in his spot. His orders were to be at her side at all times. How could he watch over her if he was outside this room? If she was in her bedroom, he would of course give her privacy there. But this was, what he assumed, a study. It looked remarkably similar to the king’s he was in just last week, only filled with more books and loose pieces of parchment strewn over. 

“Did you hear me, soldier?” the princess questioned rhetorically. 

Link just stared at her in perplexion. She was royalty, and in a way she was his boss. But his exact orders from the king were to monitor her. Who was he supposed to listen to? Her? Or him?

“I said out!” 

Overcoming her image, the princess couldn’t stand him any longer. Letting her outside perfection falter, she grabbed Link by his shoulders and pushed him out of the study, making sure he watched her slam the door in his face.

* * *

Pressing her back against the door, Zelda let out a sigh, doing her best to subdue her temper. 

“You didn’t have to slam the door on him,” said Impa.

Glaring at her friend, Zelda composed herself, dusting off her gown’s skirt to avoid eye contact with the sheikah. “He also didn’t have to get dust on my gown in a rush just to open the door for me, especially when I’m perfectly capable of doing so myself.”

“He was just doing his job. You can’t blame him for that.”

_But I can,_ Zelda thought. _And I will as long as he continues to annoy me._

“Not to sound rude, Impa, but I did not come to the study with you to converse about my new bodyguard, especially one I despise so much.”

Impa stayed quiet for a moment, bringing the bundle of paper she brought with to her chest. “Why do you despise him so much, anyways?” she asked, genuine curiosity dripping from her lips.

“It’s a mutual feeling,” Zelda spat quickly, looking up to the parchment she pinned to the wall above her desk. Impa caught on that the princess didn’t want to speak more on the subject and dropped the conversation, setting the stack on the edge of the desk. 

Admittedly, Impa didn’t know what to make of Link. He was quiet, almost silent. Not even a simple greeting after she knocked on his bedroom door to fetch him. That being said, she didn’t sense any malicious intent in him. He really did seem to be polite despite his lack of vocabulary. Maybe he was just doing his job, but she doubted that someone that supposedly disliked the princess as much as Zelda claimed would rush at the opportunity to open a door for her the way he did, even if it _was_ what the king ordered.

“Purah left these documents for me to deliver here,” she started, trying to bring the princess back into the good mood she was in just a few minutes earlier. “She believes she discovered how to operate the divine beasts. If what she says is correct, the Champions should be able to control them in no time!”

Switching her attention to the documents, Zelda rushed to pick the top one from the stack, her eyes racing across the page. “Oh, Purah is a genius! I have to relay this information to the Champions as quickly as possible.”

Impa couldn’t hold back her smile as she watched the princess’ eyes beam with excitement. Her interest in science was something to behold. She acted like a child that was about to receive their dessert. 

The two read over the documents for the next several hours, deciding that tomorrow, the princess would head to Goron City to speak with Daruk, the Goron Champion, about Vah Rudania. As the princess scribbled in her own notebook to prepare for tomorrow’s trip, Impa couldn't help but notice the slight falter in her smile.

“Princess?” she gently asked.

“Hm?” Zelda responded, her eyes lifting to meet Impa’s.

“Don’t worry. I know you’ll figure out your own powers soon.”

The princess let her smile fall even more, her shoulders lowering with it. “You know how my father is. He thinks all of this,” she said, gesturing to her notes and the parchment pieces across the walls and desk, “is silly; and a waste of my time.”

“But we know it’s not,” she said, her tone warm and encouraging. 

Zelda smiled slightly at that, but both girls knew it was fake. As much as she hoped it wasn’t, a part of the princess had a feeling her father was secretly right. 

“It’s getting late,” she stated, quickly blowing out the candle illuminating the study. “I should be heading to bed to prepare for tomorrow’s journey.”

Sensing the princess’ mood drop, Impa just nodded in agreement. She, too, had a journey home to make. Traveling between the castle and Kakariko was no small feat, and if she didn’t dawdle, she could make it home before nightfall.

Zelda was glad Impa was the only one with her. She didn’t have to hide her emotions with her. It was just a habit she developed over the years, as she needed to keep up the image of a proper princess. Even if she didn’t show Impa everything she was feeling, she knew that Impa was someone she could confide in if necessary. Which is why when she exited the study, she kept her eyes on her feet.

And in turn, why she bumped into Link as she exited. 

Caught by surprise, she took a step back, placing her hand over her chest as Link knelt before her in apology for blocking her path.

_He was out here all afternoon?_

Clearing her throat, she stared down at the knight with a burn. As he stood back up, he gave her a slight bow at the waist, gesturing for her to walk before him. Hesitantly, she did walk, feeling his eyes on her from behind. Her only hope was that he didn’t notice any doubt she felt. She kept her poker face constant, and she did not plan on him seeing through her on his first day.

If she had her way, he wouldn’t be seeing her at all.

Reaching her bedroom, she bid farewell to Impa, only giving Link a stern look before shutting the door behind her, leaving him alone in the wide and empty corridor.

_What a first day .._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are both very complex characters in the BOTW story, and I always wished they were explored more. So even with this chapter alone, I felt so excited and like I was getting to know these characters more than I did before already. I can’t guarantee fast updates all the time, but my excitement is getting my adrenaline for this story at an all time high. So I hope I’ll be able to put this out quickly for all of you to enjoy! Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

If Zelda didn’t have a reason to be angry with Link before, she did now.

Her plans to travel to Goron City to speak with Daruk were ultimately canceled. That morning, as she was brushing her hair in front of her vanity, she heard a knock at her door. After answering her door, she was surprised to see one of the castle’s maids smiling at her. _At least he isn’t here._

“Good morning, your highness,” she greeted, bowing politely. 

Princess Zelda wished her a good morning back. “Am I needed for something?”

“Why yes, actually,” the maid started. “This morning Sir Link was chosen by The Legendary Blade. Your father appointed him as a Champion.”

Met with shock, Zelda kept her smile—though she was forcing it a bit at this moment—as she blinked for a beat at the maid. “The Sword That Seals the Darkness?” she confirmed.

“Yes. Your father wants to meet you immediately. Please come down as quickly as you can.” With another bow, the maid scurried down the corridor and descended the stairs, going on with her daily duties.

Once she left, Zelda was left alone in the corridor with nothing but her thoughts. Of course he would be the blade’s chosen one. _Of course he would._ It was as if the Goddesses were tormenting her. He already was instructed to be at her side at nearly every waking moment, but now he even would play a huge role in defeating the Calamity.

She really couldn’t escape him.

Secretly, or not-so-secretly, Zelda had hoped to herself someone else would be the Chosen One. At least then she would have another person company to make his presence more bearable. But of course, it seemed like the Gods were doing the opposite of what her prayers asked. She has yet to awaken her seaking powers, and her father’s pressure weighing down on her only made it seem more and more impossible for her to do so. 

Zelda was no fool. She saw the way her father looked at Link, heard the way he praised his abilities. He seemed far more proud of Link than he ever had been of her. Now, with her struggles of summoning her power, and with her endeavors in ancient technology research, much against the king’s wishes, she felt like a disappointment of a princess. Even worse, she felt like a disappointment of a daughter. 

Gathering her courage, and burying her sorrows, Zelda headed to the castle’s ground floor. The king was usually perched on his throne on the bottom floor, the elevated architecture making his throne visible to all, and in turn, the king visible to everything.

When she arrived at the throne room, she was taken aback to see her father on the ground floor conversing with Link. Her eyes immediately crept to his back, the light reflecting off of his new blade distracting her immensely. She sneered at the sight of them. _Adopt him as your child if his skill means that much to you._

The king paused mid-sentence as he noticed his daughter’s presence. Link, being overly polite as always, rushed to kneel as she approached the pair. “Good morning, father,” she greeted automatically, her voice almost robotic. “I was told to meet you here.”

“Zelda, I’m sure you’ve been informed about Link?” he asked, seeming readily eager to inform her if necessary. 

“Yes, I believe so. He was chosen by The Sword That Seals the Darkness, correct?” Her gaze followed, again, to the blade in question. A physical representation of her shortcomings, as if _he_ wasn’t enough. 

“Precisely,” the king said, a rare smile hidden within his usually intimidating voice. “Ten thousand years ago, the Chosen Hero of old used this same sword to slay Calamity Ganon. Link is joining our League of Champions, and I need you to make him a garment to wear.”

_Oh._ She shouldn’t have expected anything more. Her father never asked to directly speak to her unless it was to scold her for her research, or push her to go pray until she could manifest her powers. Why would he need to talk to her, unless it was something he needed from her?

“I shall start right away,” Zelda responded, her gaze moving from the sword to her clasped hands. Had she been shaking and not realized?

The king nodded in approval, urging Link to stand and follow Zelda to her bedroom. A flush involuntarily spread across her face at his words. She had no intention of having him enter her room, _ever._ And here her father was, granted him permission without any input from her. She hardly enjoyed when her father graced her with his presence at her bedside, she was not about to tolerate Link inside the one room she had for herself. 

The both of them bowing politely before leaving, Link followed behind the princess in silence. Once again, she felt his eyes watching her. He really seemed to be taking the order of not keeping her out of his sight extremely seriously. Trying her best to ignore him, she found trouble following her own advice. The heat she felt upon her neck was near impossible to notice.

Before Link could even think about crossing the threshold to the princess’ bedroom, she had slammed the door in his face just as she had the day before. Narrowly missing his foot, Link was left outside her room, dumbfounded. Wasn’t he ordered to be with her for the garment making? Why did she shut him out again?

His questions were answered sooner than he planned, as a few moments later, Princess Zelda emerged from her bedroom with a wooden basket in hand. Her brow furrowed at him as usual, she uttered a quick “Follow me” before turning on her heel and briskly walking back down the stairs. 

Not wanting to anger her, Link followed. The princess had led him to a small room tucked behind the corner of the large throne room. He hadn’t even noticed it until now. Considering Zelda has lived her entire life in this castle, he was sure there were no rooms she was unaware of.

Noticing her hand occupied by the basket, Link stepped in front of her (admittedly, a bit awkwardly) to open the door for her, his free arm gesturing for her to enter. He didn’t fail to notice the roll of her eyes and the way her jaw tightened, but took her silence and allowance of him to enter the room behind her a step above yesterday.

The room was rather small, for palace standards, anyways. It was furnished with only two shelved wardrobes, a full length mirror, and a handful of small stools. As the princess arranged a few of the stools to her desire, she spoke, her back facing him. 

“I hope I don’t come off as a deviant,” she started, annoyance practically spilling from her mouth. “But are you wearing anything underneath your uniform?”

Link’s face burned at her question, but he nodded to answer. _What on earth is she asking that for?_

“Splendid. If you don’t mind, could you take off that tunic?” 

The princess turned around again, presumably to give him privacy. Link wasted no time in taking off his cap, shimmying his shoulders as he worked to peel his royal guard uniform off from his torso. His vision hidden from the fabric, he heard the movement of the princess’ gown sweeping across the tiled floor. As his tunic was pulled over his head, he noticed the princess had moved a room divider in between them, giving him more privacy as he stripped layers from his attire. He decided to drape his tunic and gloves across the top of the screen, and hung his cap off of the sharp corner before emerging before the princess in his black undershirt.

Hearing his quiet footsteps shuffle around the divider as she laid her wooden basket on an adjacent stool, she quietly ordered him to stand in front of her. 

Link complied, approaching the princess gingerly. Even if she had hostility towards him, he had no ill feelings towards her. He never understood why she was always so frustrated with him. Despite not being part of the royal guard for very long, even he could see the king and the princess had a bit of a strained relationship. Even from his spot amongst the hundreds of other soldiers, he took notice of the looks shared between the two royal family members. She seemed to already be on edge this morning, and he didn’t want to upset her anymore than she already was. 

Stepping into her line of sight, Link felt awkward. He was only ever so bare in front of the other soldiers. Standing before the princess like this felt inappropriate. She didn’t seem to take much thought of it, as she grabbed a thin piece of fabric from her box. 

Finally, she stood at her full height, just a smidge taller than Link. Despite his height, Link never felt small before most. He wasn’t _short,_ but he wasn’t exactly _tall,_ either. So, to be face to face with the princess like this, hyper aware of her presence before him, he felt microscopic. Their height difference wasn’t much, an inch or two at most, but her powerful position alone was enough to make it feel like she always had the upper hand.

“Stand up straight,” she stated, almost bored. Straightening his back and bringing his feet together, Link hoped she appeared closer to the ground than she had just a moment ago. Her deadpan tone intimidated him more than her snarky anger he heard yesterday. He felt powerless under her gaze, even if she wasn’t looking at his face. Why was she so frightening right now? Was it their proximity? The fact he didn’t know what she was doing? Was it her unusual tone of voice? Link couldn't guess what exactly about the situation unsettled him so much, but the fact he couldn’t is what unsettled him most of all. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was foreign, and he was sure the color upon his cheeks was betraying the stoic facade. He just hoped the princess paid hardly any attention to him (highly likely) and failed to notice.

Link was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that the princess was holding one end of the thin piece of fabric in front of him. Her brow was slightly creased, definitely a sign of annoyance, but not enough to argue with him. Hesitantly, he took it.

“Hold still,” she mumbled at him before she began to kneel at his feet. 

If she hadn’t ordered him to stay still, he would have recoiled back at her action. It wasn’t fitting of the princess to kneel before anyone, especially before _him._ Only when she stood back up to note something down on the parchment she had on the spare stool did Link piece together what she was doing. 

“Arms out,” she instructed, her eyes falling to shoulders. 

As Link spread his arms out, he felt himself blinking more and more rapidly as he felt the princess get close to him. He knew when he was assigned to be her personal guard that he would have to be at her side at all times.

_So why was he so nervous being so close to her?_

The princess, as much as she hated to admit it, felt it, too. Taking his measurements resulted in her getting closer to him then she ever planned, or desired. Under different circumstances, she could only assume her patience wouldn’t be so short with him at this moment. It was because it was him, of all people, that her head and heart were arguing inside of her.

Quietly telling him to hold one end of her tape measure in one of his hands, she couldn’t ignore the jolt she felt when his fingers brushed hers. It was nothing, yet she felt electricity flying through her veins. She felt it again when her fingers met his on his opposite hand. Despite her mask, she felt incredibly awkward. Yet he stood there as still and silent as a statue, only moving when she requested him to. 

Telling him that he could put his arms at his sides again, she moved to measure his shoulders. Zelda was surprised at how broad his shoulders were. His silhouette was much smaller compared to the other soldiers. _Perhaps that’s how he’s able to move so fast._

She swore she imagined the redness on the back of his neck, peeking out from the layer of short tufts underneath his ponytail. _It’s just the red elastic tying his hair back, she told herself._

Her fingertips lingered a moment too long on his shoulders. Surely, he would have noticed. Acting as if she hadn’t, she moved to scribble his measurements down on her parchment, actively avoiding his eyes. As her back faced him, Zelda swallowed to prepare herself. She had to measure his waist next. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back to Link’s form, coughing softly before speaking.

“Lifts your arms slightly,” she told him, staring down at his trousers’ waistband. “I need your waist measurement.”

As always, Link immediately obliged. He lifted his arms to his bust area, resembling someone walking into a freezing ocean. Feeling uncharacteristically stiff, the tape measure around his waist felt constricting. The princess wasn’t pulling it tight at all, it actually hung rather loose around his frame. Every time her fingers touched his body, it was as if a fire was lit. Her hands were warm, and the heat set his insides aflame; even through the fabric of his undershirt. His eyes traveled around the room, wanting to look anywhere besides at the princess. The tiara sitting across her hairline reflected the morning sunlight peeking through the window, blinding him. Link opted to just look off to the side, away from her, out of chivalry and for his own sake. 

Zelda, on the other hand, was having a similar issue. She was in awe at how tiny his waist was, comparing the measurements to his height and his shoulder width. Her hands gathered near his navel, it felt as if she was embracing him. She didn’t like the feeling in her chest as she thought about it.

Pulling away from his body quicker than the others, she retreated back to his parchment by her supplies box. Never would she have thought her sewing kit was be her savior for the day.

The princess just had his neckline to measure left, and she regretted leaving that for last. 

Even though Link was wearing an undershirt beneath his uniform tunic, it cling tightly to his body. Zelda could easily see the outline of his chest, and the curve out of collarbones underneath the fabric.

Link wasn’t thrilled at the moment, either. Their faces were so close, the tape measure around his neck feeling like he was gasping for air when it was hanging limp. He felt trapped, and attempted to turn his head to the side when the princess stopped him with her voice. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” she snapped, her eyes not leaving his neck. “Moving will give me incorrect data-“ Realizing her mistake, the princess cleared her throat. “...measurements.”

Link had no choice but to stare at her. With no interruptions, no other bodies in the room, Link finally got a clear view of the princess. Of course, he knew what she looked like. Everybody knew who the princess was. But up close, her visage was in no one’s eyesight but his. He noticed her eyes, and how deep green they were. They reminded him of spring, but they also reminded him of the ocean. Her brows were creased in the slightest, enough where he could tell she was genuinely focused on the task before her. Their natural arches framed her large eyes perfectly, their thickness making her expressions easy to read from afar. Her long lashes cast shadows upon her cheeks, further accentuating her eye shape, making them appear even larger than they were. Link couldn’t help but trace her cheeks with his eyes after he followed her eyelashes’ shadow. They were round, but not in a cherub-like way. She appeared friendly, approachable despite her title as Princess of Hyrule, and despite her attitude towards him. Their shape didn’t age her down in any way, as Link still believed she looked years older then she actually was. She really was breathtaking.

He could never admit that to anyone.

She was the princess. Link was only her royal guard. He was easily disposable, able to be replaced at any moment if the king didn’t see him fit for the role. It was common knowledge the princess was beautiful, but Link could only admire her the way he would admire a painting. His job was to protect her, and now to slay Calamity Ganon when the time came. 

He couldn’t afford to have other feelings for her. Which is why he didn’t.

The feeling of the tape measure sneaking away from his neck brought Link out of his thoughts. As she wrote down the final measurement, the princess told Link with a wave of her hand he could put his uniform back on. He stepped behind the partition and quickly slipped his tunic over his body once again, choosing to tug his gloves on with the princess in his sight. They were only gloves. There was no need for the privacy of a screen. As the princess was at the wardrobe, searching for her desired fabric, Link took it upon himself to place the divider back against the wall, returning it to where it rested before the princess dragged it out. 

Although he was mostly quiet, his presence was booming to the princess’ ears. Her irritation had reached its limits today, and it was just before dinner. She had enough of him. Zelda couldn’t place what set her off, but she knew Link was the cause of it. “You may leave now,” she stated matter-of-factly, still searching the wardrobe for her desired fabric. She took a mental note to tell her father she needed dye for the new garment. At least she would be able to leave the castle for a day.

Yet, as always, Link stayed, not moving at all. Feeling the tips of her ears burn, it took all of her self control to not stomp her foot like a spoiled child. Biting her bottom lip to ease the slightest bit of her irritation, she carried the folded pile of fabric to the stool in the middle, her eyes cast down to the ground in front of her. Even with her gaze elsewhere, she could still feel his eyes on her.

“I excused you, why do you stay?” she questioned, genuinely curious.

He didn’t answer, only irritating her more. 

“Can’t you say _anything?”_

Still she was met with silence. 

With a huff, Zelda cast a glare at him, seeing the slight confusion on his face. She wasn’t sure what irritated her more, the fact he never spoke, or the fact he seemed to always not understand her orders and stand around like a fool.

Noticing her stepping towards the door, Link went to open it before she reached the end of the room, furthering her frustration. Letting out an audible groan, she stormed out of the room and left Link behind without another word. 

It didn’t take long for her to feel his presence behind her again, him nearly jogging to keep up with her after she was halfway up the staircase that led to her bedroom. Did he really have to follow her everywhere?

She pretended to not notice him. _Maybe he would take a hint._ Before he touched the top of the stairs, Zelda had already slammed the door, loud enough for Link to hear. 

It wasn’t until she heard a knock on her door for dinner time did she leave her room again.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see no one around. Did a ghost knock on her door? There wasn’t a person in sight. Stepping into the corridor, her foot knocked into something, taking her attention to the floor. Before her feet sat her sewing supplies from earlier, tucked into the wooden basket, all sat on top of the neatly folded fabric she pulled from the wardrobe. She had nearly forgotten she left her belongings behind in the garment room, since she spent the last few hours in her room writing in her diary to let out her displeasures.

Her eyes cast to the staircase, spotting Link standing just beyond the top step, his back facing her. He didn’t seem to hear her come out from her room (perhaps he was just pretending not to). After setting her supplies in her bedroom, she quietly stepped towards the stairs. Link must have heard the subtle clicking of her footwear, as he glanced over his shoulder when she was just a few feet away from her. Stepping to the side, he gestured for her to walk before him. Silently, Zelda nodded, going forward without a word. 

The rest of the afternoon, the pair shared a content silence. Link stayed far enough behind Zelda to keep her within his grasp if any danger presented itself, but also far enough away to give her space of her own. While not speaking, there seemed to be a new understanding between them, as no hostility was in the air.

Zelda even allowed Link to escort her back to her room after the meal, and took them both by surprise when she allowed him to open her bedroom door for her without any tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my friend Sarah for proofreading the last two chapters and giving me feedback about them!! I overthink too much and want to make sure my writing is as best as it can be. This chapter ended up being much longer than expected, so I’m not sure if chapters this length will be the norm or not.
> 
> Thank you again to those who read and enjoy my story <3


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda secretly liked sewing. 

As time consuming as it was, she mostly didn’t mind. Patterning could be fickle, but most garments she made were simple. There was something about the repeated movements of the needle and thread going back and forth across the fabric that calmed her. Perhaps it was because she could daydream while stitching, or perhaps it was because she felt in control of something in her own life for a change. Each minute she spent sewing was a minute she didn’t have to spend praying. She wouldn’t be sneered at by her father; whether because he found her research to be useless child’s play, or because she was doing something in preparation for the calamity. 

The more she sewed, the more time she had in control of her own actions. 

This garment in particular, was taking a large amount of Zelda’s time. It bared resemblance to the garments she made for the other champions so far, but those were all more-or-less scarves. _His_ was different. An entire tunic needed to be made for the swordsman. Her father requested a tunic, specifically. If it was up to her, she would have just made a scarf of some sort for him just as she had for the others, but even within her own creations, she seemed to not have complete control. 

Zelda told herself that even if she was sewing this together for him, she was not doing this for him, personally. She was doing this for her father, and the people of her kingdom.

 _“Thank you, dear goddesses,”_ she thought to herself. “Due to this, I have not had to speak to him in several days.”

Her blessing was immediately revoked when she heard the knock at her bedroom door.

_Of course._

Setting the in-process tunic on her bed, she made her way to the door. Opening it, she was met face to face with one of her father’s rotational guards. _He couldn’t even come speak to her, himself._

“Hello,” she greeted formally, giving him a small curtsy. “What brings you here?”

The guard member bowed with respect, politely greeting the princess in return. “Hello, your highness. Your father sent me to inform you that he has declined your request for you to travel to Hateno Village to purchase fabric dye. He has sent other staff members to retrieve it for you.”

Zelda’s heart fell. She knew he hated her leaving the castle for things other than praying, but she thought he might just have allowed her to leave for one day. This was for a ceremonial garb for the Champions. 

“B-But,” she started, nearly unaware of her defensiveness. “I would feel much more comfortable if I tagged along. The garment needs a specific dye, and I wouldn’t want to burden anyone with the pressure of bringing back a dye I cannot use.”

The guard member gave her an apologetic smile. “The king sent a messenger to Hateno’s dye shop owner the day before yesterday. He has arranged a commissioned order for pick up. I assure you, there is nothing to worry about.”

All Zelda was able to let out was a defeated “oh” through a fake smile. She thanked the guard for the message, and curtsied again as he left to go back to his usual position elsewhere in the castle. 

As soon as she was certain he was out of earshot, Zelda beelined it to the library. 

Under most circumstances, she could hold her emotions in perfectly. Before she was hylian, she was Hyrule’s Princess. She had to be strong for her people. The luxury of emotions was one she did not have, despite the amount of others she was granted by being born into royalty. Her burdens were hers, and only hers.

Sometimes, the littlest things set her off. She wasn’t proud of it, but for weeks at a time she would hold in her thoughts in order to remain composed in front of the kingdom’s watchful eyes. How silly was it, to get upset and teary-eyed over something as trivial as not being able to purchase fabric dye? Incredibly so. Even she could admit it. What kind of princess was she, to be so emotionally unstable at most times?

Reaching the library, Zelda’s eyes scanned the room at incredible speed, making sure no one was around before she pulled back one of the several bookshelves and slipped behind it. As she sped down the secret passageway, she was finally alone, and finally let a stray tear fall from her eye.

Heels clicking with every step, it seemed like an eternity to reach the end of the passage. _How far away is the outside?_ All she needed was to feel the sun on her skin. 

The soft breeze caressing her cheeks was her saving grace. 

Practically falling headfirst into the small patch of grass surrounding the entrance of the hidden passageway, Zelda couldn’t hold in her sobs anymore. A quiet, sad whimper left her throat. Hugging her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her arms. Her shoulders shaked as she cried. How pathetic. Did her father really distrust in her abilities so much that he couldn’t even permit her to fetch fabric dye? Was she that incompetent that leaving the castle would cost the kingdom it’s existence? Would the world really collapse if she didn’t pray for the hours it took to make the trip? 

What would her mother think of her?

Just the thought of her mother made her tear up. Losing her so young, Zelda didn’t know how to deal with her grief. Especially as a princess, and with the pressure of the calamity she didn’t quite understand yet, she was thrust into praying to awaken her powers as early as possible. All she wanted right now was to talk with her mother again. Maybe she would understand and let Zelda go to Hateno. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a gleam of light startled her.

Looking up from her knees, Zelda was met face to face with _him._ The darkness sealing sword clad across his back taunted her, distracting her mentally and physically with its presence before her. Could she not even cry in peace?!

Trying her best to wipe her eyes discreetly, she turned her face away from the swordsman. As usual, she hears nothing but silence from him. The last thing she needed was for him to silently judge her for crying.

Sniffling, she kept her back to him, curling into herself to make her as small as possible. _If only I could disappear right now._

“Are you satisfied?” she spat. 

Link only raised an eyebrow slightly at her question, unsure how to respond. The princess was very obviously distressed. Should he do something about it? He was her appointed guard, after all. His job was to protect her. But did that include anything that made her upset in this way? Link was clueless.

Before he could take a step closer, the princess spoke up again. “I can assure you that no danger is around, so please be on your way.” 

The venom in her voice was unmistakable. Link and the princess had not seen each other in a few days, apart from him standing in the corner of the dining hall during meals. She had spent the last three days hidden away in her bedroom, doing what he could only assume was sewing the garment the king had requested of her. He didn’t know much about sewing, or much about her praying, but he knew she didn’t leave to go to her study. No visitors had come by during that time, either. Unless her bedroom had a secret passageway he wasn’t aware of, Link was positive that she was rather stationary for the past half week. He knew, because he was as well.

Without needing to accompany her anywhere, he just stood watch from the top of the stairs for the majority of his time. The sword on his back would pulse with energy for a brief moment, before going back to its dormant state. He couldn’t quite figure out the meaning behind the surges of power, and the long hours he spent alone with nothing but his thoughts didn't help him decipher anything. 

Today, he had hoped to learn more about the mighty blade through training. The king has excused him from his patrol for the day in order for Link to keep up his training. He appreciated the sentiment, but Link always woke up early and went to sleep late to put in extra training (but the king didn’t have to know that). Admittedly, Link was a bit grateful for the permission to go to the training ground within the castle grounds. As a knight, he was always moving. His training was near constant, needing him to be in the best shape to fight off as many monsters as possible. Standing guard just outside the princess’ room left him a bit fidgety. It felt good to stretch his legs a bit. Link could only imagine the princess had the same idea, seeing her sit under the sun.

Following her order, Link quietly stepped around her, disappearing behind the corner of the stone walls. Without meaning to, he heard the princess begin to cry again. 

* * *

The following day, Link resumed his position outside her bedroom, guarding the stairs. She remained a bit somber throughout the rest of the day, but she hid it so well that he would have never noticed if he didn’t walk in on her crying. He never spoke to her anyways, but he knew better than to press the issue. If the princess was going to confide in anyone, it definitely wasn’t going to be him. 

An unusual silence filled the corridor, feeling heavy on Link’s shoulders. Usually while he guarded, he could hear the princess talk to herself, or move about within the walls of her bedroom. When he escorted her to breakfast, she seemed less energetic than normal. She hadn’t even grimaced at him. During the meal she was quieter than usual, and barely spoke unless it was to greet the staff and to thank the cooks for the meal. 

Link felt powerless. It wasn’t his place to pry, and he feared any attempts to cheer her up would only make her resent him more than she already did. So, he watched her silently, hoping someone else could do something, _anything,_ to get her out of saddened state. 

This attitude continued on for the following four days. The princess never left her room unless for meals, and she allowed Link to follow behind her without any malice. It was unsettling, not even having her slam a door in his face, or sending him a death glare from her spot at the dining room table. He never thought he would say he _missed_ the princess showing her distaste for him, because he didn’t, but seeing her so lifeless and just dragging her body through the day didn’t sit right with him. 

On the fourth day, she emerged from her room in the late afternoon. The click of her door opening made his ears perk up. He knelt before her as she approached him. Surely, she would only approach him first if she needed a favor. 

“Enough of that,” she spoke, her voice sounding defeated, but still laced with a hint of a hiss. 

Standing, Link noticed the folded garment in her hands. Being from Hateno himself, he could recognize the unique shade of blue. It really was a difficult dye to produce, due to the amount of items needed to blend together to create the color. Gently, the princess handed it to him.

“Your garment is completed. I’m sure my father will want you to start wearing it sooner rather than later.”

Link took the garment from her, almost hesitantly. It was almost as if he was afraid to touch anything she had. Zelda was observant of the way his eyebrows moved, his usual furrowed look relaxing as he held the tunic in his grasp. He gave her a polite bow as a silent thanks, which was more than she was expecting. 

Link wasn’t ignorant to the sight of her jaw tightening, and took it as a hint to leave down the stairs to place the new tunic in his wardrobe until he was instructed to wear it as opposed to his armor or royal guard uniform. Out of habit, he looked over his shoulder as he descended, making sure she was safe inside her bedroom before he left her quarters.

After entering his room, Link unfolded the tunic and held it before him. The princess really was skilled as a seamstress. Along the hem of the fabric was a white trimming, the neckline having an outline of the darkness seaking sword that dropped down across the chest and sternum. 

_No wonder it took her days to craft this herself._

He didn’t have the privilege of knowing the princess very personally, but he could see how having to complete this could stress her out. Perhaps this had to do with her sour mood the last few days? 

Putting his thoughts to sleep, Link set the tunic in his wardrobe. He watched the princess return to her own chamber, safe within the walls. She very obviously wanted to be alone, and Link was positive he most likely wasn’t needed for the rest of the evening. So, he decided to call it an early night (not because he was tired, but so he could get ahead for the next morning). Before he went to sleep, he took some time to write in his journal.

_Today the princess gave me the tunic she crafted for me. It is very beautiful. She seemed a bit sad when she gave it to me, though. I hope she cheers up soon. Something has seemed to be troubling her for a few days. I doubt she will ever confide in me, but I hope she finds comfort elsewhere._

__

Training has been a bit troubling. I’ve been told there’s a voice inside the legendary blade, but I can’t seem to hear it yet. That being said, I’m also not used to a sword so long. I need to train more to be able to protect Hyrule and the princess. I hope I don’t let anybody down. 

__

_Even today, I still think about the day I saw the princess crying. She didn’t seem angry towards me like she usually is. I hope she can smile again tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by this fanart here! I kept seeing it over and over, and I really wanted to feature it in this fic somehow. Please give the artist ans the art lots of love !! https://twitter.com/eernarts/status/1304527988176846850?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started replaying BOTW, and fell in love with it all over again. If I’m being honest, this fic is self indulgent, and made more me to fill in the gaps of Link’s and Zelda’s relationship. I love the hints of zelink we’re given, but I wish we saw more of their relationship from start to finish and how it developed. So here I am :D here to do that!! I’m sure I’m not the first person to write a fic like this, so really, thank you so much for checking my fic out! It really means a lot to me <3


End file.
